The Lady of Fire
by Sweet Revolution
Summary: After making a wish to free themselves from the wrath of Majin Buu the Z fighters end up on a far away planet, where they may be able to find friendship, hate, adventure, and maybe even love. Please R&R I've got big plans for this story! *Chapter 7 up!*
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I wrote this story after I drew a fanart of The Lady of Fire and The Lady of Snow. I hope you like it! And remember to review! PS: This was a Marron story, but I decided to change it to Goku and Bulma, after I removed it of course, because it got no reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of their characters.  
  
  
  
The Lady of Fire and the Lady of Snow  
  
Chapter One: The Two Ladies  
  
By: Baby Kakarott  
  
Deep deep in the farthest part of the galaxy there were two planets, one a fiery, gloomy looking one, and the other one a snowy, beautiful one. It was on these two planets that two of the bitterest rivals lived, The Lady of Fire and The Lady of Snow. They were the princesses of their planets, blossoming into two beautiful women. But there were differences in their planets and in themselves. The Lady of Fire was purely evil deep inside and her people looked at her and they were scared of her evil. On the other hand, The Lady of Snow was beautiful and brought her people happiness and joy. The Lady of Fire bitterly hated The Lady of Snow and all of her happiness and joy. She could barely even stand to look at her happy face. The Lady of Snow also despised The Lady of Fire. She couldn't help but think that she was always up to no good and she knew that The Lady of Fire was pure evil. So here in the same part of the galaxy were two planets with princesses that were total opposites.  
  
On Earth  
  
Majin Buu was blowing up everything so the Z fighters decided that to save all the people they would bring them far away from Majin Buu. They brought up the dragonballs and called upon the eternal dragon.  
  
"Who has woken me from my sleep?" the dragon inquired.  
  
"I have" Goku answered.  
  
  
  
"What is your wish?" the dragon asked.  
  
"I wish that all of us except Majin Buu were transported to the farthest planet," Goku said not knowing what he was getting himself into.  
  
"Your wish has been granted" the dragon said and went back to the fiery depths of the earth.  
  
Then all of the people on earth were transported to the farthest planets, half to the Planet of Snow and half to the Planet of Fire. The Z fighters were split up too. Goku, Chi Chi, and Yamcha and Puar were sent to the Planet of Fire. Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Tien were sent to the Planet of Snow.  
  
Vegeta and Gohan woke up and saw the joyful setting of The Planet of Snow.  
  
"Yuk," Vegeta said, "It's too happy here, they even have happy bugs." As he said this he smashed a happy bug on the ground.  
  
"Is this a carnival?" asked Gohan hopefully.  
  
"No brat, its not a carnival" Vegeta said.  
  
"Ohh" said Gohan unhappily. Then he saw a beautiful girl. "Hi" he said.  
  
"Hello" she said.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"The Lady of Snow" she answered.  
  
"What is your real name?" he inquired.  
  
"Videl" she answered.  
  
"Oh hello, Videl" Gohan said, "My name is Gohan."  
  
"Are you married?" Gohan asked.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at the stupidity of Gohan's question.  
  
"No" Videl said.  
  
"There are many more respectable questions you could have asked, Boy," Vegeta said.  
  
"But, I wanted to know" Gohan said.  
  
"That's what they all say," Vegeta said.  
  
On the Planet of Fire  
  
Goku and Puar and the others woke to the gloomy setting of the Planet of Fire. They looked around.  
  
"You guys," Goku said, "this is why you think before you wish."  
  
Everyone knew exactly what Goku was talking about. The planet was the gloomiest looking one that they had ever seen.  
  
Then the Lady of Fire walked up behind them.  
  
"Who…who are you?" Goku asked afraid of her obvious evilness.  
  
"I am the Lady of Fire and you are who?" she inquired harshly.  
  
"G…. Goku" he said, "and this are my friends Yamcha and Puar and my ex-wife Chi Chi" As he said Chi Chi's name he grimaced thinking of all the times she had hit him with frying pans and anything else she could get her hands on.  
  
"Oh" The Lady of Fire said.  
  
"So" Goku said not knowing what to say, "Do you have a hotel we can stay at?"  
  
"No," The Lady of Fire said, "but you can stay in the barn outside our castle."  
  
The Lady of Fire knew that no one could stand a night in that shed because there was no shed. 'I've got them good' she thought  
  
"Thanks" Goku said, "What is your real name?"  
  
"What do you care?" she said harshly.  
  
"I wanna know" Goku said.  
  
"I don't have to tell you if I don't want to" she said.  
  
Yamcha came up to her and grabbed her by the arm saying, "You'll tell him if he wants to know."  
  
'This is the best part' she thought smirking. She flipped him over on his back and stepped on his stomach. "My name is Bulma if you must know" she said, "and don't underestimate me or it will cost you, Yamcha."  
  
"My old friend turned evil" Goku said thinking out loud.  
  
"Yes" she said, "its much more fun being evil and you get to beat up the ones who never paid attention to you."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Sorry, doesn't cut it anymore" she said.  
  
"Bulma" he said.  
  
"Ohh, I've got you just where I want you Goku, just you wait."  
  
"What?" Goku said.  
  
"I'll get you back for everything you've done to me, yes everything," she said.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Did you like it? Should I continue it? Review please!!! Oh, Bulma evil? I love the possibilities! What has Bulma got in store for Goku? Why does she want to get him back? What did Goku ever do to Bulma? Find out in chapter two. Please review because I've got I lot in store for this fic. Please!  
  
Bye for now,  
  
Baby Kakarott 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: Oh, oh I made a long chapter! At least I thought it was long. I hope you like it. Tell me if you think it is long enough and if you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of their characters.  
  
As Bulma walked them back to the castle they tried to talk to her. She never responded or talked back, just ignored them. Yamcha was getting mad and ran at her from behind, but she jumped to the side and he slammed into a tree.  
  
"Don't play stupid tricks!" she said, "I told you not to underestimate me!"  
  
"Ugh" Yamcha said, "OK."  
  
He was definitely defeated mentally and physically. After a bit more silent walking, with no more attacks they arrived at the castle. They looked in awe at the castle. It was huge!  
  
"You go to the barn, don't bother me," she said, "You can find your own food."  
  
"I'm hungry" Goku said.  
  
"Then go get a job or beg for money, because our planet's currency is not zenni!" she said.  
  
"Can I have some of your food to tide me over?" Goku asked.  
  
"No" she exclaimed, "I said to find your own food so do as I say."  
  
"Please" Goku said. He used his puppy dog eyes, which had always worked on her in the past.  
  
"No!" she said, "I already said to find you own!"  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Goku cried. Bulma showed no emotion whatsoever. She obviously didn't care.  
  
"You are wasting my time" Bulma yelled over Goku's crying. She walked away back to the castle.  
  
Planet of Snow  
  
Vegeta had found many things to his dislike about the planet of Snow.  
  
Once a clown came up behind him and said, "Woooooooooooohoooooooooooooo what a happy day!" Vegeta scowled at the clown and it went to cheer up the other people. He couldn't buy any clothes because the storekeepers were too happy. Everyone was happy! Vegeta hated all the people trying to cheer him up. He felt as if he was surrounded in happiness, being suffocated by happy air. Gohan was thoroughly enjoying himself. Videl and him were really hitting it off.  
  
Planet of Fire  
  
Back on the Planet of Fire everything was to hate. The Z fighters had no problem finding things to hate. They walked around the castle grounds for an hour before finally realizing that Bulma had obviously played a trick on them. By the time they figured it out it was already starting to get dark. They were tired and hungry. They decided it wasn't worth it to walk all the way into town to beg for food when all the stores were probably closed. They settled down to sleep when Puar heard a strange grumbling sound, "What is that sound?" Puar asked.  
  
"That's my stomach" Goku said.  
  
"Okay" said Puar. With no more distractions, they soon fell asleep.  
  
Planet of Snow  
  
Vegeta had finally found something to like about the Planet of Snow. He liked to food and the service. There were millions of servants that listened to your every order. It reminded him of Planet Vegeta. Vegeta loved to order them around just for the fun of it. He found a certain black-haired servant that he especially liked to push around, order, and annoy.  
  
"Hey woman" Vegeta said to her.  
  
"What?" she asked mock respectfully.  
  
"I need a refill on water."  
  
"Yes, sir." She went and refilled his water.  
  
"Is there anything else I can get you?"  
  
"More cake."  
  
"Yes, anything else?"  
  
"No." She got his cake.  
  
"I wanted strawberry cake."  
  
"OK" She got him his strawberry cake.  
  
"There" she said, "are you okay now?"  
  
Since Vegeta couldn't find anything else to get he said, "Yes." Then he pulled her long hair as she left and watched her fall down on her back; he left laughing.  
  
Planet of Fire  
  
The Z fighters awoke to another gloomy day on the Planet of Fir. Chi Chi woke everyone up with her aerobics.  
  
"And a 1 and a 2 and a 3 and a 4" the radio played, "Get movin' ladies!" Chi Chi was doing aerobics very badly because she kept falling on the ground. Unfortunately for the Z fighters Chi Chi also woke Bulma up. After Bulma changed into her dress she came outside and stepped on Chi Chi's radio and it broke in half. The circuits sizzled.  
  
"My poor baby," Chi Chi said, "My baby radio was only 2 months old!" "He was still a baby," she said.  
  
"NO RADIOS" Bulma yelled, "I said not to disturb me." "You obviously were not listening." Her aqua hair flew out behind her. She had been in a hurry so she had no time to put her hair in her black ribbons.  
  
"Don't let it happen again." She walked away as Chi Chi mumbled something about a baby radio and cried. Bulma forced herself to keep walking and not go back to apologize.  
  
'What am I thinking, I am the Lady of Fire, I never apologize.' As soon as Chi Chi was done giving her "baby" radio a proper funeral they started walking down to the town. It took them a while, but when they got there they were overjoyed just to see food. They sat down on a corner and soon they saw someone.  
  
"Please give us some money, we just came from another planet and we haven't had anything to eat since we got here!" Goku begged.  
  
"Alright" the person said reaching is his pocket and pulling out a few coins. He deposited them in Goku's hand.  
  
"Thanks so much."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He went into the bakery only to find that the money he had couldn't but anything that they had there. So he went outside to beg for some more money. They begged for two more hours and then there was finally enough food for all of them. They ate it all as slowly as they could, enjoying every taste. Then they set out to the mouth of the river. They sat there for a while before Puar had a good idea.  
  
"We could work here" she said, "You guys are strong, we could carry boxes for money!"  
  
"Yeah and unload the freighters" Goku said. So Goku ran off to the manager's office to apply. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" a voice said.  
  
"Hello my name is Son Goku and those are my friends." Goku said getting right to the point.  
  
"Yes and why are you here?" the manager asked.  
  
"Well we just came from another planet and we need work." The manager immediately noticed Goku's muscles and knew he would be a valuable employee.  
  
"Sure, we could use a couple more strong men to unload the freighters."  
  
"We could do that!"  
  
"Then you're hired."  
  
On the Planet of Snow  
  
Vegeta was having major problems on the planet. The black-haired servant was really hurt from falling on her back. He went into the hospital and asked what was wrong with her.  
  
"She's in a coma." The nurse said.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Are you related to her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you her husband?"  
  
"No" Vegeta said, "Where is she?"  
  
"In room number 121." He ran up there and went in. He used to destroy whole planets without even thinking about it, but he was different now. He didn't want to hurt or kill people. He had only meant to trick her, not really hurt her. She really did remind him of a saiyan. For one of the only times in his life Vegeta truly was sorry.  
  
Author's note: Was it long enough? Too long? Too short? Hopefully not too short, it took forever to type. Did you like it? Do you want me to write more? I still have major plans for this story! Please review! Please review! I've got a picture I drew of Bulma as the Lady of Fire. If you want to see it email me at Babykakarott@hotmail.com and I will send it to you. Thanks to all the reviewers so far!  
  
Jessica (Lil_Nibblets@msn.com)  
  
Secretsquirl  
  
MistyDea  
  
Ana()  
  
Reku() 


	3. What Does Bulma Want?

The Lady of Fire  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
What Does Bulma Want?  
  
Author's note: Oh, I know I haven't updated Majin Buu's Forest in forever, but I have no ideas. I know last chapter must have been kind of boring, but this chapter will be better! Oh and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Bulma paced around the castle drawing room like a father waiting for news on his first-born child. Suddenly she stopped as the door creaked open. A servant peeked his head in.  
  
"Is it finished?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Ye…Yes" the servant stammered.  
  
"Then give it to me" Bulma said. He handed her a map of the earth with small black orbs on it.  
  
"Yes, yes there they are" Bulma said, "What I have spent my whole life waiting for will soon become a reality!"  
  
"How is the mission going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"M…Ma…. Majin Buu is turning on us, I think" the servant replied, "We haven't found one."  
  
"This mission is getting NO WHERE!" Bulma yelled. The servant cowered in a corner, fearing her anger. She slammed her foot into a table and it flipped. Glasses and plates shattered on the wall. Maps of the planet flew everywhere. Bulma stopped, breathing heavily.  
  
"That…. Majin Buu…. is going to pay for THIS!" Bulma said.  
  
"To the control room!" Bulma jogged down the long corridor to the control room with the servant tagging along behind. She sat down in the control chair and started turning knobs and pressing buttons.  
  
"Done" she said.  
  
"What?" the servant asked.  
  
"Majin Buu is no more." (AN: Yes, Bulma is responsible for releasing Majin Buu. I am the author, so I can mess around with the plot as much as I want!)  
  
"Ring, Ring" the telephone rang, "Ring, Ring, Ring."  
  
"Hello" Bulma said.  
  
"Hi" someone said.  
  
"Who is this?!?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Um…Um...this is the manager of the freighter company."  
  
"Yes and WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!" Bulma screamed into the phone.  
  
"I am callingtoreportanewemployee" the manager rushed out.  
  
"I couldn't UNDERSTAND YOU!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm calling to report a new employee" the manager said.  
  
"Who?" Bulma said calming down.  
  
"Um…two men…Goku and Yamcha" the manager replied.  
  
'Ah, so they did get jobs" Bulma thought.  
  
"Yes, thank you and please send Goku over immediately" she said.  
  
"Yes ma'am" the manager replied.  
  
  
  
"Goku" the manager said.  
  
"Yes" Goku said.  
  
"You need to report to the castle immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma turned to the servant. "I'm going to earth."  
  
"O.K." the servant said.  
  
"How long will it take to get there?" she asked.  
  
"About twenty days with our best pilots."  
  
"20 DAYS!?!"  
  
"Uh, yes."  
  
"Well, I have my own pilot that can get me there in half or less than that time."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"None of your business servant boy!" Bulma said.  
  
"OK" the servant said. He was used to her frequent mood swings.  
  
"Get out!" she said.  
  
"Yes ma'am" the servant said.  
  
"Oh you will be mine soon" Bulma said looking at the map with the black orbs on it, "You will belong to me!"  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry it was short, but I liked it. What are these "black orbs" that Bulma wants so much? Do you think its getting better? More action, more suspense will follow in the next chapter. Please review if you want more. I say here that my sister, Caddie Woodlawn, has three stories of her own, so please read and review her stories too and review them! Thanks!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers of the second chapter!  
  
Secretsquirl  
  
Jessica (Lil_Nibblets@msn.com) 


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets revealed

Author's note: Yes, this chapter took very long to get out! I'm glad everyone is still interested in this story. Thanks to  
  
Secretsquirl  
  
Jessica  
  
Anastasia  
  
For reviewing my third chapter! I hope everyone likes this and please please review! And on another note, the next chapter of Majin Buu's forest was added a few days ago.  
  
Lady of Fire  
  
Chapter Four: Secrets revealed  
  
Goku picked up his pace as he flew towards the tall castle in the distance. He wondered what Bulma could possibly want of him. They had had their own marriage before Bulma left the planet. When Goku started to train a lot, Bulma started to get a little tired of it. Sure she understood that as a saiyan he needed to train at times, but why couldn't he dedicate a spot of time to his family? To her? Sometimes she didn't even feel important or loved anymore. Sure when they had been dating after the divorce of Goku and Chi Chi, she had felt loved more than she gad in her entire life, all her thoughts were dedicated to Goku, wondering if they would get married, remembering how it felt when he hugged her, and just how she loved every bit of him. But after they were married it was a different story. Bulma understood that Goku needed to train a lot more than Chi Chi had understood, but she wished that he could spend some time with her too, she loved him and he loved her, didn't he? Soon she had gotten so tired of this endless routine, getup, make breakfast, say goodbye to Goku so he can train, clean, worry about Goku, be lonely all day by herself, make dinner, wait up for Goku, and fall asleep waiting up for Goku. This happened every day until Bulma got tired of it. One day she addressed it with Goku at breakfast, but he did not see it as a problem. She tried to tell him how she felt, but he said he had to go train. That was the day she went over the line, boiled over, lost her temper, reached the end of her line, whatever you want to call it. She picked up her stuff crying the whole way. After all if he loved her he would have listened to her, right? Thinking of this, she got in her capsule car and drove to the divorce office. (AN: Umm, I don't know what it's called, so tell me if you know!) There she found the papers and signed them, she left them on the table for Goku with a pound cake and some steak and potatoes. She left quickly. Then she decided to leave the planet. After all, most ex-husbands never want to see their ex- wives again. She considered many planets, but decided that The Planet of Fire was the best one. She picked up her stuff and left to go to the planet. Two days later she was crowned the Lady of Fire. Her rage against Goku grew, until the whole marriage seemed a mistake. She never remembered the happy times, only waiting up all night for Goku and crying her heart out wishing he was there. Worst of all she thought, she was pregnant with his kid. She hoped with all her hateful heart that it would look nothing like Goku. 9 hard months later the baby was born and it was a girl, it had Goku's black hair and her blue eyes. She made sure that the child would be brought up thinking that she had no father. She named the child Miyuki. She had always loved that name. Miyuki was two at the present time. Goku sighed, absentmindedly knowing that ultimately this was his fault because if he would not have been so ignorant of her than she would still be in his arms, at his house and they would still be married because he loved her, loved her with all his heart. (AN: Readers, Goku does not know about Miyuki.) He wanted her to know that, but he knew her hateful heart could never accept it.  
  
Author's note: Well, that chapter was mostly intended to tell about the past and why Bulma was mad at Goku and introduce Miyuki, for she will have a role in this story. Well, I hope you liked it, and I do like Goku and I am not trying to make him look bad and yeah this will be a Goku and Bulma romance eventually. So please review and if you find any grammatical errors please tell me!! Please review!  
  
Until next time  
  
Bye  
  
Baby Kakarott 


	5. Chapter 5: Curious Goku?!?

Author's note: Sorry it took so long! I hope you like it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku continued to fly towards the castle in the distance. He knew he shouldn't have trained so much, but Majin Buu was coming. Babidi was going to release that horrible monster upon the world and he had to train to prevent the world from being destroyed. One day Bulma had addressed something with him at the table, but he couldn't hear her because he was eating. Then he told her that he needed to go train, thinking that it was nothing important. He knew he had been more than a little inconsiderate and every night he would come home and vow to spend more time with her after Majin Buu was defeated. He would carry her back to their bedroom and lay her down in the bed. Then he went to eat the dinner that he had missed.  
  
He came close to the castle and landed on the ground. He heard laughing coming from inside. It couldn't be Bulma, so who was it? Inside Bulma bent down and picked up Miyuki. Goku was going to be coming soon and if he heard this laughter…. Ding Dong  
  
Oh no! Here he was and she was still holding Miyuki! She called one of her servants and sent them to go put Miyuki in her room so that she could play with her many toys. She opened the door. Goku came inside.  
  
"What do you want?" Goku asked.  
  
"Come with me, Goku" Bulma replied. He walked behind her and soon they ended up in the control room.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, I need someone to drive a space ship to earth so that I can get something."  
  
"No way!" Goku said.  
  
"Com'on you can check up on the world and fight that monster you have all been talking about."  
  
"Well, I guess, but only for that."  
  
"Okay, we leave tomorrow, so don't be late" Bulma said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh, and I guess since you are helping me, I will let you and your friends sleep in my castle tonight" Bulma said.  
  
"Okay, so where are the rooms?" Goku asked.  
  
"The servant will show you to your room and tell you where your friends will be staying." "And please, don't let Chi Chi get too loud, Ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Just then a servant came into the room and escorted Goku to the far wing of the castle. The servant had not been given orders on where to put Goku, so he put him down in some empty rooms, between Miyuki's room and the servants' quarters.  
  
"Thanks" Goku said. The servant just bowed and walked away. Goku heard the laughing again. It was coming from down the hall. Goku walked down the hall, listening very closely. He was getting closer and closer and he stopped. It was coming from this door.  
  
Inside the room Miyuki giggled again. Her favorite show was on, Happy Joy Clown Giggle Hour. Happy Joy clown came out again with something on his butt. Miyuki giggled, wondering what it was.  
  
"Oh my, what is that pink blob on my butt?" Happy joy clown asked.  
  
"Its gum, Happy Joy clown" Miyuki said. Miyuki heard someone outside her room. She peeked out the bottom, but all she saw was shoes. She ran back to the toy box and got her Clown stick. She pushed it out of the door and poked the foot. Goku grabbed his foot just as he saw some stick go back in the room. He wondered if this was Bulma's room and she was trying to play some trick on him. Goku knocked on the door. Inside, Miyuki trembled wondering if it was a stranger. She didn't think so and thought it was one of the servants. She wriggled into one of her dresses, ready to play tea party if it was someone she knew. She opened the door a crack and saw a stranger.  
  
"Whose room is this?" Goku asked.  
  
"Mine" Miyuki answered, "And you can't come in because you're a stranger!"  
  
"I won't hurt you little girl."  
  
"That's what all the kidnappers say, Kidnapper!" Miyuki replied.  
  
"I'm not a kidnapper" Goku said.  
  
Miyuki's trusting nature took hold of her and she said, "Okay, come in."  
  
"Gosh," Goku thought, "this kid is as trusting as me." (AN: insert sneaky little I know something that you don't know smile here)  
  
"So who are you?" Goku asked.  
  
"Miyuki" she said. Miyuki heard someone else at the door.  
  
"Miyuki, honey, time for dinner."  
  
"All right, Mama" Miyuki said.  
  
"Do you have your toys picked up, Miyuki" Bulma said opening the door.  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open as she saw Goku. "Miyuki" she said shakily, "why did you let him in." "Because" Miyuki said, "why not?" Goku looked from Bulma to Miyuki to himself. Bulma fainted. Goku fainted too as he made the connection.  
  
Author's note: Hehe, I hope you liked it. Review please or I'll unleash Happy Joy clown on all of you! Um, just please review!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter!  
  
Anastashia  
  
Secretsquirl  
  
Jessica 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Well, it took me a long time to get this out. I hope you like it and please remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Bulma recovered first and left the room with Miyuki. Goku recovered soon after and raced after Bulma and his daughter.  
  
"Bulma, I am sure we can work this out," he said.  
  
"No way, Goku, you had your chance to work it out and all you did was train like you didn't even want to see me."  
  
"But....." Goku said, "Majin Buu was about to be released and I had to train so that I could be strong enough to defeat him."  
  
"Sure, Goku, I believe you, but if a threat was threatening the Earth than why did I never have the pleasure of learning about it?"  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"No, not until I left the planet and then I wanted revenge, so I took down Babidi and I released Majin Buu on the Earth to find what I am searching for, but he didn't listen well to orders so I took him out too."  
  
"Then I will not take you to the Earth."  
  
"Yes you will, Goku, I know you would never violate your given word, even if it was to an enemy."  
  
'She's right' Goku thought, 'I can't just go and violate my word like it is nothing.'  
  
"So I guess the ride is on for tomorrow after all" Bulma said.  
  
"I guess so" Goku sighed.  
  
"Well I need to get there fast so get some rest."  
  
"Mama, I want dinner" Miyuki said.  
  
"Yes, honey, your dinner is on the table" Bulma said, "don't let it get cold."  
  
"Get to you room" Bulma said to Goku, "I will not cook dinner for you."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease" Goku said.  
  
"No" Bulma replied.  
  
"Ok" Goku said sulking back to his room.  
  
'Love is an important thing, Goku, don't treat it like it is something that you get every day' Bulma thought.  
  
Goku slept well that night, although his dreams were horrible and he felt soooo guilty for abandoning Bulma like that when they were married. When he woke in the morning he was feeling quite guilty.  
  
'I should apologize' Goku thought, 'but I know she would never forgive me.'  
  
He found some breakfast sitting next to his bed, most likely prepared by a servant. He ate it all and reluctantly opened the door and walked out. He walked through the long hallway and up the tall staircase and into the main room. Bulma was already waiting there clad in a long dress that was mostly black, but had some small highlights of maroon. Miyuki was in her arms.  
  
"Finally ready?" she said more than asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Then let's go" Bulma said.  
  
She led Goku to a space ship much like the one he arrived in when he was a baby except bigger. She got in and buckled up Miyuki.  
  
"Is she coming?"  
  
"Of course, I can't trust my servants to take care of her for so long."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Goku started up the space ship and they started off into space.  
  
Author's note: Well, did you like it? Will Bulma and Goku fall for each other all over again? Or will evil prevail? What are the things that Bulma is looking for? Will Bulma ever forgive Goku? Will Goku ever get to spend quality time with his daughter? Review! Please? 


	7. Chapter 7: Orbs of Evil

Author's note: It took me a long time to get this chapter up because I had no ideas! I hope you like it and please remember to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.  
  
Traveling through space  
  
Goku, Miyuki, and Bulma boarded the ship. Bulma would have never said it to Goku, but she would be happy to see Earth again. Miyuki asked if she could play with Goku, but Bulma firmly said no. Without anyone to play with, Miyuki resorted to coloring and drawing. Once in a while she would show them to Bulma and she would nod and say good job and tell her to play quietly. Bulma was giving Goku a mean glare every time he looked at her, so Goku turned his full attention back to driving even though he knew full well how to get to earth. Bulma turned her attentions to her paper work. She had so much to do with the advising of her people and all that nonsense. The advisors even needed advising. Now she was glad she had decided to bring Miyuki along for the ride instead of making her stay with the advisors. After two years of watching her, the advisors would probably still need advising. Bulma sighed and returned her eyes to the map of Earth with black dots on it.  
  
'Yes' she thought, 'yes, the orbs of evil will soon be mine and the one person that I will need to conquer is leading me right to them.'  
  
The orbs of evil were mystical orbs that each had a special power to them. There were seven in all. One for strength that would surpass anyone in the universe, one for the cunning that would be needed to devise so great a plan to conquer the universe, one for the bravery to go into battle, one for wisdom to rule the world, one for super speed, one that would allow her to fly, and last but not least was the riskiest one of all: the one that would see if you were worthy to use the balls to their full extent. If you were worthy, you would live and the seventh ball would be your advisor, but if you weren't you would suffer a very painful death if you tried to use the balls. A precious few people knew about the balls and what the requirements were to use them. Bulma was one of these precious few. During her pregnancy she passed the days in the library, putting legends and facts together until they made sense. She wasn't ever going to let petty feelings get in the way of her conquering the world! Just think of all those days that she sat in the library making it all make sense, all of that would be for nothing!  
  
Author's note: Sorry it was so short, but I thought that I would put up a chapter that would just help explain why they are going to earth in the first place!  
  
Please Review 


End file.
